Book 2: Heart of a leader
by dawnstar920
Summary: The sequal to 'Heart of a warrior' Heartfeather, now Heartstar, doesn't really want to be leader, but she has no choice. She also needs to find a way to get rid of Hawkstar and Frostfang so Shadowclan can follow the warrior code again.
1. Allegiances

**Thunderclan**

Leader; Heartstar- Brown she-cat with bright blue eyes.

Deputy; Seedpelt- Gray she-cat with darker flecks and ice blue eyes. (Apprentice=Silentpaw)

Medicine cat; Nettleclaw- Gray tabby tom, with dark gray stripes.

Apprentice; Whitepaw; White she-cat with amber eyes.

Warriors;

Duskpelt- Gray tom with brown eyes. (Apprentice= Darkpaw)

Birdflight- Pretty brown tabby with yellow eyes.

Oakstorm- Russet colored tabby tom with dark green eyes. (Apprentice= Sunpaw)

Iceheart- White tom with a silver paw and tail tip and dark blue eyes.

Patchfur- Dark brown tom with black patches and dark brown eyes.

Cloudspots- White tom with gray patches, and dark blue eyes. (Apprentice= Whisperpaw)

Winterpool- Very light gray she-cat almost white with blue eyes. (Apprentice= Tigerpaw)

Pinefoot- Dark gray tom with green eyes. (Apprentice= Pebblepaw)

Sleetshard- Dark gray tom with white flecks

Petalclaw- Black and white she-cat with green eyes (Apprentice= Applepaw)

Blackfur- Black tom with blue eyes.

Flowerstream- A silver she-cat with dark green eyes.

Wildheart- Brown she-cat with green eyes.

Crowfur- A black tom with yellow eyes. (Apprentice= Clawpaw)

Scarclaw- All black tom with a scar on each side of his pelt. Has blue eyes.

Cloudfeather- White long haired tom with yellow eyes.

Apprentices;

Silentpaw- A calico she-cat with dark green eyes.

Tigerpaw- A brown tabby tom with dark green eyes.

Clawpaw- White tom with dark green eyes.

Darkpaw- Black tom with dark green eyes.

Applepaw- Red she-cat with light green eyes.

Pebblepaw- Silver tom with light green eyes.

Whisperpaw- Black she-cat with dark green eyes.

Sunpaw- Red tom with dark green eyes.

Queens;

Nightwing; Black she-cat with light green eyes.

Maplepool- Pretty golden she-cat with amber eyes.

Skywing- Dark gray tabby she-cat with ice blue eyes

Kits;

Blizzardkit- White she kit with silver paw and tail tip, and bright blue eyes. (heartfeather's kit)

Moonkit- Light gray tom with dark blue eyes (heartfeather's kit)

Fawnkit- Brown she kit with white blotches on her pelt and bright blue eyes (heartfeather's kit)

Stormkit- Dark gray tom with dark blue eyes (heartfeather's kit)

Silverkit- Silver she kit with bright blue eyes (heartfeather's kit)

Redkit- Red tom with white patch on head, and a brown paw and dark blue eyes (heartfeather's kit)

Starrykit- deep black she cat with sporadic little white spots and bright blue eyes.(heartfeather's kit)

**Windclan**

Leader: Swiftstar- dark gray tom

Deputy: Milkfur- Creamy white tom

Medicine cat : Larkwing- Silver and black tabby she cat

Hareflight- Light brown she cat

Warriors-

Cloverstream- Silver she cat with dark green eyes

Harefur- Brown tom with brown eyes

Rabbitfoot- Brown tabby she cat with blue eyes

Owleye- All brown tom with green eyes

Grassnose- Black and white tom with green eyes.

Melodypaw- Orange she-cat with green eyes.

**Riverclan**

Leader: Birchstar- light brown tabby she cat

Deputy: Sloefur- Black she cat

Medicine cat- Icewhisker- Silver gray tom

Foxclaw- Russet colored tom

Warriors:

Stormfang- Dark gray tom with brown eyes

Sassysky- Silver she cat with green eyes

Flowingbreeze- Silver tabby she cat with bright blue eyes

Hawktalon- Brown tabby tom with yellow eyes.

Morningclaw- A calico she-cat with blue eyes.

**Shadowclan**

Leader: Hawkstar- huge gray tom with amber eyes

Deputy: Frostfang- All white tom with green eyes.

Medicine cat: Molepelt- Small black tom

Hollowbelly- Black and white tom

Warriors:

Swiftfoot- Cream colored she cat with pale green eyes.

Lonefur- All brown tabby tom.

Biteclaw- A light gray she cat.

Honeyfur- Golden she-cat with yellow eyes.

Swiftfoot- Cream colored she-cat with green eyes.

Cannonfur- Dark gray tom with green eyes.

Snaketail- Dark gray tom with green eyes.

Granitclaw- Light gray tom with green eyes.


	2. Chapter one: Second thoughts

**Chapter 1. Sorry if it isn't that good. I was having a hard time thinking of where to start the story.**

Heartstar walked into the medicine cats den, deciding to visit her mate, Iceheart. It had been two moons since she was named leader and many things had changed by then.

She had named her old mentor, Seedpelt as the deputy, for she used to be deputy and had experience to help Heartstar in her leadership. Also, Petalpaw, Flowerpaw, Blackpaw, Crowpaw, and Wildpaw had become warriors, named, Petalclaw, Flowerstream, Blackfur, Crowfur, and Wildheart. Nightwings kits, had become apprentices, but Nightwing stayed in the nursery to watch Heartstar's own kits, who would become apprentices in a moon.

Maplepool moved to the nursery expecting Patchfurs kits, and Skywing moved to the nursery also expecting kits, but no one knew who's. Heartstar had thought it was Cloudspots, but when she asked her friend he told her he was not the father. Heartstar walked up to Iceheart and licked his head softly.

"How are you feeling?" She murmured.

"Okay I guess..." He said. Iceheart had been injured in a battle with Shadowclan, and was in the medicine cats den for a whole season. That was still ten more moons. Heartstar wished he was never injured, if he wasn't he would have been leader right now instead of herself. Heartstar laid next to him, her fur pressing against his.

"Do you need anything?" She asked him, her tone soft.

"No, I'm alright. Thanks though." he murmured touching his muzzle to her cheek with a soft purr. Heartstar smiled to herself her eyes closed. She opened them when the scent of her daughter hit her nose. She watched the white she-kit walk in. With the gray tail tip and a gray paw. A exact copy of her father. But instead of dark blue eyes like him, she had Heartstar's bright blue ones.

"Yes dear?" Heartstar meowed.

"Mother, how come Clawpaw gets to be a apprentice and I don't!" Blizzardkit asked, mentioning her cousin.

"He was six moons Blizzardkit." Iceheart meowed to his daughter.

"You will have your turn in a moon." Heartstar added.

"A moon is forever away!" Blizzardkit protested.

"It will be here before you know it." Iceheart meowed. "Now go run along with your brothers and sisters." He meowed. Blizzardkit turned around and ran out of the medicine cats den, going back to the nursery. Heartstar sighed, and she felt a pang of grief as she thought of Dewkit, her son that died saving her. Iceheart guessing her thoughts, placed his tail on her back.

"He's in Starclan now." He murmured.

"I know... I just wish he was here..." Heartstar whispered. She sighed and knew that with the nine lives of a leader, she would witness many deaths of cats close to her. Another reason she didn't want nine lives. She didn't want the responsibility of being a clan leader. She said goodbye to Iceheart and padded back out to watch her clan.

"Why did you have to pick me Stonestar?" She groaned.

"Because that was your destiny. The path Starclan laid out for you to follow." Came a meow from behind her. Heartstar turned to see Seedpelt, and smiled a little at her former mentor, her deputy, and her friend.

"I guess so. I just wish it wasn't." She meowed.

"It will get easier, just give it some time." Seedpelt purred, licking Heartstars ear.

"I still don't know what to do about Shadowclan... it has been awhile since they attacked, but who knows when Hawkstar and Frostfang will decide to do next." Heartstar meowed.

"Well, I guess we just have to be as prepared as we can be." Seedpelt meowed. "I had mentors speed up the apprentices training, and focus more on battle moves, then hunting." Seedpelt meowed.

"That's smart. I don't want to lose anymore young lives." Heartstar meowed. Seedpelt nodded.

"How is Nightwing? With Frostfang being gone and all?" Seedpelt asked.

"Oh, shes fine... still her typical self." Heartstar meowed. "She's hurting I think... but she won't let it show.. and if she ever came in contact with him, she would have his ears." Heartstar meowed. Seedpelt nodded. "That a girl."

"Oh Seedpelt, can I ask you something..." Heartstar meowed.

"Anything you want" She replied.

"You weren't planning on having anymore kits were you?.. and if you are anytime soon, just let me know, and I will let you resign as deputy." Heartstar meowed.

"No, I think three kits was enough for me... though I do miss Wolfpaw..." She meowed sadly. "But Sleetshard, and Skywing are wonderful warriors, and I'm not looking to have anymore." Seedpelt meowed. Heartstar nodded.

"Alright Seedpelt." She meowed.

"Well I have a patrol to lead." Seedpelt meowed and walked off, leaving Heartstar where she was. What if she got pregnant again?... then she would have to step down as leader and Seedpelt could take her place. Heartstar smirked to herself, keeping this in mind. She wasn't cut out for this leader stuff.

**There you go. Chapter one. :D**

**Heartstar doesn't wanna be leader! (GASP)**

**Review please! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! Everyone that reviews on the first chapter, will get a plushie! :D**


	3. Chapter two: Herbs

**Chapter two! I decided to do this one in three point of views. Heartstar's, Starrykit's, and Clawpaw's. :) Enjoy.**

Starrykit sat just outside of the nursery, it was a beautiful green-leaf morning and the sun shone brightly down onto the busy Thunderclan camp. A butterfly flew slowly past Starrykit's nose and she batted at it playfully. Her brother, Redkit sniffed.

"Don't be such a kit Starrykit! We are going to be apprentices in a moon!" He meowed puffing out his red chest. Starrykit sniffed and rolled her bright blue eyes.

"Lighten up Redkit! We still have a moon! That's one more moon to have fun!" She replied. Moonkit, one of Starrykit's other brothers walked up and sat next to her. Out of all her siblings, Starrykit seemed to be the clostest to Moonkit. He was a small light gray tom, with dark blue eyes.

"Who do you want your mentor to be?" Moonkit questioned. Blizzardkit, and Fawnkit, two of Starrykit's sisters also heard there decussion and walked over.

"I hope my mentor is Flowerstrean!" Fawnkit meowed.

"I want my mentor to be Oakstorm!" Redkit meowed.

"He already has a apprentice mouse-brain!" Blizzardkit meowed. "I want my mentor to be Seedpelt! She trained our mother!" Blizzardkit boasted.

"She already has a apprentice to Blizzardkit! She's training Silentpaw!" Starrykit rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, but Silentpaw is a older apprentice! She should be a warrior in a moon!" Blizzardkit countered.

"I want my mentor to be Patchfur." Moonkit put in. "He is our uncle."

"What about you Starrykit?" Fawnkit asked her.

"I want my mentor to be Sleetshard." She meowed.

"Why cause he sort of looks like you?" Redkit poked fun. Starrykit bristled. She didn't like when other cats commented on her looks. She was pure black with white spots, that glowed like stars in the moonlight. Sleetshard was a black tom, with white specks, diffrent looking then Starrykit. Not as noticable.

Starrykit strutted away, and out into the center of camp, she noticed Nettleclaw staring at her. She got even more annoyed, the wind brushing her fur the wrong way. Nettleclaw has asked her last moon if she wanted to ever be a medcine cat. He thought that her pelt showed she should be one, but he already had a apprentice, and Starrykit was possitive she wanted to be a warrior to serve her clan, not a medicine cat.

Starrykit headed over towards the fresh-kill pile to grab a mouse or something to eat but halted as she heard the medicine cat calling her name. She clenthched her teeth and turned facing the gray tabby tom.

"Starrykit, Whitepaw is out collecting me more Marygold, may you come and help me sort out my herbs?" He asked. Starrykit wanted to say no, but it was something to do, and it did benifit the clan in a way.

"Sure." She meowed sourly, as she padded over to the medicine cats den. "What do you want me to do first?" She asked.

"Can you count how much borage I have?" Nettleclaw asked her. Starrykit pulled the spicky little leaves out of the medicine supply and started to count them.

"Starrykit..." Nettleclaw started. She looked up at him.

"Hmm?" She asked.

"How did you know which leaves were borage?..." He asked, looking stunned and interested.

"I.. uhm..." Shiverrs ran through her as she relized she didn't have a good explination to that. She thought fast.

"You use them for nursing queens! To make them have more milk!" She meowed.

"How did you know that!" He asked again his jaw gaping.

"I... I... Ive seen you use it and tell the queen what it is before!" She meowed.

"Starrykit... I never used borage when you were in the nursery... Nightwing, Maplepool, and Skywing never needed it before... and when Heartstar was still in the nursery I never used it... and when Streamfur was alive I never used it..." He meowed simply. Starrykit felt uneasy.

"Oh." was all she could say.

"Starrykit... are you sure you don't want to be a medicne cat?... I can't help ingnoring the signs I'm getting..." He meowed.

"I want to be a warrior Nettleclaw. I want to hunt and fight for my clan. Not sit around here and sort through herbs all day." She meowed dryly. Nettleclaw fluffed up and instently Starrykit knew she spoke the wrong thing.

"That is not all a medicine cat is!" Nettleclaw snarled. "You get to talk to Starclan! And you get to save lives! There is nothing better you can do then that!" He hissed. "Now go. I will finish this myself." he meowed, picking up the borage leaves in his jaws, and pointing his tail for her to leave.

Starrykit ran out of the den quickly rather frightened. She knew what there was to being a medicine cat, but thats just not what she wanted to do! Why couldn't cats realize that!

**There you go, your first look at Starrykit's character. How do you like her? :P Review please!**


	4. Chapter three: Resemblance

**Short chappy, but important. Sorry guys, I don't exactly have all the time in the word on my hands.**

"Very good Clawpaw!" Crowfur meowed, nodding at his apprentice. Clawpaw's dark green eyes glowed at his mentors praise, as he looked at the spot Crowfur was standing. He neatly and quickly had dogged the move Crowfur had used. The clan always told Clawpaw how he would make a wonderful fighter.

"Maybe we should get back for the day. It's getting late." Crowfur meowed, shaking her fur. Clawpaw nodded.

"Sure." he meowed, starting to follow his mentor back to camp. It was a nice Green-leaf day, and it was easy for Clawpaw to forget the troubles in the forest, though that would quickly change for the young apprentice. He padded back into the Thunderclan camp and saw his cousin Starrykit padding out of the medicine cats den looking angry. He twitched his whiskers and looked around for Tigerpaw, the dark tabby tom who had been a apprentice of Shadowclan before Thunderclan. Tigerpaw was Clawpaw's best friend. He saw the tom sitting in a patch of sun surveying the camp. Clawpaw ran over, and skidded to a halt beside him.

"Hey." he meowed.

"Hi, how was training?" Tigerpaw asked him, looking over at Clawpaw.

"Crowfur says my training is coming along good. He says I'm a good fighter." Clawpaw meowed.

"Like your father." a dark meow came from behind them. Clawpaw whipped around, his fur puffed out making him look twice his size. He hated how he looked just like his father, who was the deputy of Shadowclan and a traitor. He came nose to nose with Duskpelt, one of the clans senior warriors, and a very mouthy one at that.

"I am **_NOTHING_** like my father!" Clawpaw hissed, not caring that he was being disrespectful. Duskpelt hissed, and flicked his tail towards the nursery.

"Why don't you go make yourself useful, and instead of sitting around chatting, going and cleaning the nursery out!" He hissed. Tigerpaw got to his paws dipping his head to the senior warrior.

"Actually Duskpelt, I just got done eating, I will go do that. Clawpaw has been training all morning and deserves a meal." He meowed, smiling at Clawpaw, then walking over towards the nursery. Clawpaw made a mental note to thank his friend later, then turned to the fresh-kill pile and grabbed a sparrow. He sat down in the patch of sun Tigerpaw no longer occupied, and picked the feathers off of the bird. He ate it slowly and by the time he had finished the dusk patrol was leaving. He ran over to Patchfur who was leading the patrol.

"Can I come?" He asked.

"Sure." Patchfur meowed flicking his tail to the rest of the patrol, made up of, Cloudspots, Sleetshard, Scarclaw, and Cloudspots apprentice Whisperpaw, who was also Clawpaw's sister. He fell in beside the patrol as they padded out into the darkening forest. He knew they were heading towards the Shadowclan border first, then they would go to the Riverclan one. As they neared the Shadowclan border, Clawpaw picked up the scent of blood... and a lot of it. The other cats sensed it too, because Patchfur raised his tail for the cats to halt. Clawpaw stopped, opening his mouth to scent the air better.

It was Thunderclan blood.

The cats started running towards it and they skidded to a halt as they saw a unmoving lump of white fur.

"It's Whitepaw!" Cloudspots gasped. Clawpaw felt sorrow overwhelm him. That was Crowfur's sister... he would be upset. What if that was his sister laying there? He looked over at Whisperpaw who looked distraught and pressed close to her.

"She's dead..." Patchfur concluded as he stepped away from the she-cat. "We must bring her back to camp.."

"Who would kill a medicine cat!" Sleetshard yowled outraged.

"Shadowclan." Scarclaw meowed, "That's why I'm happy I got out of there when I did."

"Sleetshard help me carry her." Patchfur meowed, "Clawpaw run ahead and warn Heartstar." He meowed. Clawpaw nodded and raced off towards the direction of camp. Was killing there medicine cat apprentice a warning? Was Shadowclan trying to scare them? He skidded into camp, and instantly cats knew something was up. Heartstar padded over.

"What is it?" She asked, a distant look on her face.

"Wh-Whitepaw! She's dead!" Clawpaw announced.

**There you go... poor Whitepaw, but I needed to kill her off. I think you can guess why? Yes, so review!**


	5. Chapter four: Deaths

**Sorry updates haven't been fast. I have been kinda busy :/**

**But here's the next chapter.**

Heartstar sat on high-rock, her mind not exactly on the sunny clearing. She wondered about Frostfang, and Hawkstar. She needed to get some kind of information on what they planned next. There hadn't been any trouble from them for awhile, and Heartstar could just tell there would be soon. But she didn't expect how soon. She sensed a cat running for the Thunderclan clearing, distressed. She jumped off of high-rock, as Clawpaw ran in, his dark green eyes wide. She ran over to him.

"What is it?" She asked.

"W-Whitepaw! She's dead!" Clawpaw announced, his eyes, much like his fathers, stretching wider. Heartstar felt frozen.

"Dead... how?" She repeated as cats gathered around, gasps of shock and upset yowls echoing around them.

"Shadowclan warriors... she was murdered!" Clawpaw meowed. Heartstar felt anger swell inside of her. How dare they! Murder a Thunderclan medicine cat!

"Someone go tell Nettleclaw!" She yowled. Wildheart, her sister and friend padded up slowly looking distraught. Whitepaw had been her friend when they were apprentices. Heartstar placed her tail on her sisters shoulder, trying to keep a stone face, for her clan.

"She's in Starclan now. They will take care of her." She murmured, knowing those same words hadn't helped her much when her mother, or son had died. She recalled her fathers last wishes. To bring her sister Flowingstream into the clan. But whenever Heartstar went to ask the light silver she-cat she would turn away, something suddenly coming up, like she knew what Heartstar was going to ask her, but didn't want to deal with the responsibility of choosing her birth clan or the clan that raised her. Heartstar looked at the entrance to camp as Clawpaw's patrol came in with the small body of Whitepaw in there jaws. Nettleclaw yowled in loss for his apprentice running up to the small body nosing it gently, his eyes were upset but also thoughtful as he cast glances at Starrykit, who was sitting in the entrance of the nursery her bright blue eyes wide at the sight of the white apprentice. Heartstar jumped on high-rock. She didn't need to call the clan together.

"Today something horrible has happened!" She yowled. "Our medicine cat apprentice has been killed by Shadowclan! Murdered! In cold blood!" Her eyes scanned the cats below.

"I am taking a patrol there." She announced. There were gasps of shock. "I want to try talking to a patrol we meet at the border, if it turns into a fight so be it." She growled.

"I will be bringing, Seedpelt, Birdflight, Oakstorm, Patchfur, Winterpool, Pinefoot, Cloudfeather, and Scarclaw!" She yowled. "Duskpelt, you are in charge of the camp while I am gone." She meowed, knowing she picked her more senior warriors. She jumped off of high-rock and flicked her tail for her patrol to follow her as she ran out into the forest. Whitepaw's death would not go unavenged. As the neared the Shadowclan border Heartstar slowed her pace. She crept into some bushes and looked over the thunderpath. Just in time, there was a patrol. Heartstar stepped out of the bushes.

"You! I advise you to get your leader! I want to speak to him!" she yowled to a small brown tom.

"That's Molepelt. He's the medicine cat. Him and Hollowberry, the other medicine cat, don't want anything to do with this whole thing." Cloudfeather meowed. Molepelt raced off through the bushes the other tom, Heartstar guessed as Hollowberry, following him. Soon a full patrol came back, Heartstar recognized all the warriors from other battles. Hawkstar and Frostfang were there, along with Swiftfoot, and Honeyfur, two former Thunderclan cats. Then there were Lonefur, Biteclaw, who was the young apprentice Heartstar once tried to help, Cannonfur, Snaketail, and Granitclaw. They stalked over the Thunderpath Hawkstar coming nose to nose with Heartstar.

"Why did you kill our medicine cat!" She snarled, her eyes glaring at Frostfang, who's dark green ones stared right back into hers, expressionless. She remembered when this white tom had been her friend. Before he fell in love with her, and her not returning his feeling turned him into what he was today.

"A warning." Hawkstar meowed simply. That was all Heartstar needed to hear. She yowled attack and warriors were on each other. Heartstar dove onto Hawkstar and clawed at his face. This tom had also once been her friend. He flipped her over biting into her shoulder. She yowled loudly and ripped free, her shoulder bleeding heavily. She continued to fight Hawkstar. She heard a loud beep of a monster and a crash. A cat had been hit. But she didn't have time to see who. She hoped it was none of her warriors. She pinned Hawkstar to the ground and bit his neck as quick as possible. It ripped open and he lay losing a life. When he got up he screeched retreat and the Shadowclan cats raced across the Thunderpath. Hearstar started calling off her warriors to make sure they were all there.

"Winterpool and Seedpelt?"

"Here."

"Me too."

"Patchfur, Oakstorm?"

"Alive."

"Me too surprisingly!"

"Cloudfeather, Scarclaw"

"Present."

"Same"

"Birdflight, and Pinefoot"

"Here." Came only one voice, which was Pinefoots.

"Where is Birdflight?" Asked Seedpelt. Heartstar then remembered the screech of the monster. She ran out onto the Thunderpath and saw a unmoving heap of brown tabby fur. A little aways from it was light gray fur.

"Birdflight!" Winterpool yowled running over. The cats checked to see if she was alive, she wasn't. Seedpelt and Winterpool dragged her off the Thunderpath laying her in the grass. Heartstar walked over to the light gray fur, which was Granitclaw.

"Hes alive." She meowed. He seemed paralyzed, his green eyes searching hers scared, and showing pain, blood trickling from his mouth, but unable to move.

"Leave him there! Serves the traitor right!" Scarclaw growled. Heartstar went to turn away but couldn't do it.

"Bring him back too. We will have Nettleclaw see to him." She meowed.

"Are you crazy! It's his fault one of our warriors are dead!" Oakstorm growled.

"Just do it!" She snapped "We didn't leave Winterpool laying there all those moons ago did we?" She growled, turning away and heading back towards her camp.

**There you go. Chapter four. Good old Heartstar. Poor Birdflight. She was from Skyclan :(Cloudspots and Maplepool's mother. But she was getting old. Too bad she couldn't see her grandkits. **

**Review!**


	6. Chapter five: Destiny

**Short, sorry. I didn't have a lot of time.**

Starrykit opened her blue eyes, the nursery was empty. Where was everyone?.. She got to her paws and padded out into the silent camp, which was also deserted.

"Hello..." She called, chills running through her. she then saw a starry cat, pad out of the medicine cat den. She gasped as she recognized Whitepaw. She must be dreaming.

"Hello Starrykit." Whitepaw meowed, blinking her soft green eyes and smiling at the kit.

"H-hi..." Starrykit choked, her eyes wide.

"I am here to tell you something Starrykit..." Whitepaw meowed.

"W-what do you need to tell me?.." Starrykit asked, though she was pretty sure she already knew the answer to come.

"I died, because Starclan wants you to be a medicine cat apprentice." She meowed. Starrkykit swallowed.

"But I don't want to be a medicine cat!," She protested. ",Surely Starclan wouldn't want a cat that is unwilling to be a medicine cat to be one!" She protested.

"It's your destiny." Whitepaw explained softly.

"But I want to be a warrior! I want to hunt and fight for my clan!" She protested.

"I wanted to be a medicine cat... I wish I was still alive to be one." Whitepaw meowed, frowning. "If you won't become a medicine cat, that means I've died for nothing..." Whitepaw finished as she slowly started to fade away.

"NO! Wait, Whitepaw! Don't leave yet!" Starrykit cried, but she was alone once more. She looked around the empty camp then jolted awake. She sat up in her nest her head spinning. She had to become a medicine cat... She then heard yowls outside of the nursery. Sad yowls. Was someone hurt? She ran out of the den to see Birdflight's unmoving body in the center of the clearing, cats surrounding it. Then there was a Shadowclan tom she didn't recognize, who seemed to be dying. Then there was the injured patrol of, Seedpelt, Winterpool, Patchfur, Oakstorm, Cloudfeather, Pinefoot, Scarclaw, and Heartstar.

Nettleclaw ran out of the medicine cats den and ran over to the injured Shadowclan warrior. He dragged him into his den, and Starrykit ran in after him.

"I will treat to the patrol." She offered. He continued to work on the Shadowclan warrior but spoke directly to Starrykit.

"Do you know what to use?" He asked.

"Uhm.. I know cobwebs stop bleeding... and poppyseeds for pain... but that's it..." She meowed.

"Get cobwebs for bleeding, Poppyseeds for pain, give them three each. Feverfew for there head, just give it to them they will eat it. Then chew up Marigold and Goldenrod together, to make a poultice. Place that on there wounds, or any area they say is sore." He meowed. "Marigold stops infection and Goldenrod relives muscle pain." He finished.

"What's what?" She asked.

"Poppyseeds are the little black seeds. Lick your pad and pick them up that way." He meowed. "Cobwebs you know what those look like. Feverfew is the white little flower with the yellow inside. Marigold is the yellowish-orange flower. And Goldenrod is the long tail looking golden shrub." He meowed. Starrykit nodded, she had poppyseeds on her paw, and cobwebs wrapped around it, and the marigold, goldenrod, and feverfew in her jaws. She hopped out of the den and too the first injured cat which was Pinefoot. The dark gray tom looked at Starrykit his green eyes confused.

"Don't worry. Nettleclaw sent me. I know what I'm doing." She meowed after she put down her herbs. She placed cobwebs on his torn ear, and a bite on his front left leg. She pushed three poppyseeds towards him.

"Eat those." She instructed.

"Okay." He meowed lapping up the seeds. She then pushed the Feverfew towards him.

"Eat that too." He did as he told her, as she chewed up goldenrod, then Marigold, making a thick poultice. She took off the cobwebs and placed it on his cuts. Pinefoot winced but stood still and said nothing. She replaced the cobwebs and flicked her ears.

"Okay. You can go rest in the warriors den now." She meowed.

"Thanks Starrykit." Pinefoot smiled at her, and headed towards the warriors den. She smiled.

Maybe being a medicine cat wouldn't be so bad after all. It was nice to help her clan mates.

"Oakstorm!" she called getting ready to work on her next patient.

**There you gooo. Review please!**


	7. Chapter six: Mistaken

**I apologize for being gone... a lot has been going on in my life. I hope I still have my reviewers! I'm back and so is this story! **

When the warriors had come home, Clawpaw was shocked to find they dragged back a Shadowclan cat. He was a little angry. Why let that flea-bag here, and _help_ him after what Shadowclan was doing. It was his fault Birdflight was dead! Clawpaw watched sadly as Cloudspots, and Maplepool mourned over there mother, who was in the middle of the clearing for vigil. Clawpaw, out of respect for the senior she-cat, also sat vigil for awhile.

Soon he decided it would be best to sleep, considering he still had training in the morning. The white tom padded into the apprentice den, and curled up in his nest. His sister Applepaw, and his brother Pebblepaw were already curled up sleeping. Silentpaw, the former Shadowclan apprentice, also Tigerpaw's sister, was curled up in her nest, which was a little aways from Clawpaw's. Right before the tom had drifted to sleep he heard a whisper.

"Clawpaw.. Are you still awake?" Clawpaw opened his eyes and saw Silentpaw staring at him, her dark green eyes seeming brighter in the dark den.

"Yeah.. I am now." He grumbled.

"Oh… sorry… you can sleep.." Silentpaw meowed.

"No, what was it?" Clawpaw asked, still whispering so he didn't wake the others in the den.

"What do you think about Birdflight's death?.." Silentpaw asked. Clawpaw was taken aback by the question. Why did it matter what he thought? He had no special connection to Birdflight, but neither did Silentpaw. So why was she asking?

"I don't know… mixed feelings. I'm angry at Shadowclan for killing her… but she died the way any warrior would want too. Fighting for her clan." Clawpaw meowed. He knew that was certainly how he wanted to die, when his time came. "The tom otherwise. The Shadowclan one that were healing. We should have let him die! It's his fault she's dead!" Clawpaw growled. Silentpaw lifted her head, her eyes shocked.

"Well you don't judge me from being in Shadowclan do you?" She snapped. "And you don't like when people judge you because who your father is!" She snapped. She climbed to her paws. "Birdflight could have chased him over, or they both could have accidentally rolled on the road! I highly doubt he planned on getting her killed if he got hit too!" She hissed, turning and storming out of the den, leaving a shocked Clawpaw. Geez. What got under her fur?Clawpaw laid his head back on his paws, thinking about Silentpaw, and Birdflight. He then fell into a light sleep.

The next morning Clawpaw arose, stretching and padding out of the den. He looked around and saw Tigerpaw eating a mouse by himself. Clawpaw walked over deciding to ask the tom what was wrong with his sister. When Clawpaw sat down, Tigerpaw seemed to already know what he was going to ask.

"She was upset because that is our older brother." Tigerpaw said simply, looking up at Clawpaw. "His name is Cannonfur." Clawpaw's jaw dropped.

"O-oh.." He stuttered, looking shocked. "I.. didn't know… or realize…" He said, his ear folding back and pressing to his head. Now he felt guilty.

"It's alright. Silentpaw will get over it. We were never close to him or anything. We hardly knew him. Family was just always… something she hated to lose." Tigerpaw explained. Clawpaw nodded, and realized he should go apologize to the she-cat.

"Do you know where she is?" He asked.

"Seedpelt took her out hunting." Tigerpaw told Clawpaw. Clawpaw nodded, he'd have to apologize later then.

"Clawpaw!" A voice called, and he turned around, seeing his mentor Crowfur. "We are going battle training with Oakstorm and Sunpaw!" Crowfur meowed. Clawpaw saw his brother, who was a reddish tom with green eyes, and his mentor Oakstorm waiting by the camp entrance.

"Coming!" Clawpaw called, running over, stopping on the way to see a mumbling Heartstar. The leader didn't look like herself. She looked up at Clawpaw and hissed her fur rising up, and her eyes narrowing. She then shook her head and backed up,

"S-sorry." She stuttered before running into her den, leaving Clawpaw standing shocked.

The leader had mistaken him for his father.

**If you read this, PLEASE review. So I know I still have reviewers. If not, what's the point of continuing this? **


	8. Chapter seven: Apprentices

**AU: Next chappy. Heartstar's POV again. :) **

Heartstar was receiving trouble on her decision to help the Shadowclan warrior. Many were upset that she would help a enemy that killed one of there warriors, and others were upset that she was wasting the medicine supplies on a cat that was probably going to die anyways. She didn't like having her decision ridiculed. Especially because she didn't want to be leader anyways. She didn't get much sleep that night, and the next morning she sat in front of her den.

"Starclan what do you expect me to do? I don't know the right decisions to make. I'm not ready for this." She mumbled. Her head snapped up as she saw the white fur, the dark green eyes of Frostfang. She growled and jumped to her paws, hissing at the warrior standing before her, but then she realized it was not Frostfang, but his son Clawpaw.

"O-oh… Sorry.." Heartstar mumbled, turning around and padding quickly into her den. She collapsed on the floor, staring at the wall. Now she felt bad. A little while later she got to her paws, and padded out into the camp looking around. It was busy again. She headed into the medicine cats den to visit Iceheart, and see how Cannonfur was holding up.

"How is Cannonfur?" Heartstar asked Nettleclaw. The gray tabby tom stood from where he was mixing his polituce and shook his head.

"Not well. I'm not sure he'll survive." Nettleclaw frowned. Heartstar looked down at the dark gray tom, and sniffed at his fur. She then snapped her head up as Starrykit dragged some type of herbs out from the crevice Cannonfur kept them in. She placed them in front of the tom, then turned to her mother, flicking her tail in greeting.

"Can I go now?" She asked Cannonfur. The gray tabby nodded starting to chew the leaves, and Starrykit ran out of the medicine cats den. It reminded Heartstar that her kits were six moons.

"I'll have to hold there ceremony tonight." She meowed. Nettleclaw straightened up.

"Can I have Starrykit as a apprentice?" He asked the leader. Heartstar shrugged.

"Is… that.. Er.. What Starclan wants?" She asked.

"It seems it. She knows all the herbs without me even telling her, and her coat looks like the stars. I think she'd make a perfect medicine cat." Nettleclaw meowed.

"Is that what she wants?" Heartstar asked, not wanting her daughter to be unhappy.

"I don't know… she didn't at first… but now it seems like she does." Nettleclaw meowed. Heartstar nodded.

"Alright then." She meowed. She flicked her tail in farewell to Nettleclaw and walked into the other part of the medicine cats den where Iceheart was staying.

"Hey." He meowed, struggling to sit up and smiling at Heartstar.

"Hello." She murmured, walking over and touching her nose to her mates. "How are you feeling?" Heartstar asked, looking into his dark blue eyes.

"Alright… I'd be better if I could actually do something for my clan." Iceheart sighed.

"How much longer are you going to be in here?… I miss you…" Heartstar whispered, laying down, and pressing into his side. She closed her eyes as he licked her ears soothingly.

"I still have awhile yet… I'm sorry I can't be helping you.." He whispered.

"It's not your fault… you're in here because of me…" Heartstar said sadly, remembering how her mate saved her life. Iceheart touched his nose to her cheek.

"It was Frostfang's fault, not yours. And I wouldn't change a thing." The tom murmured. Heartstar nodded with a sigh, deciding to change the subject.

"I have to make our kits apprentices soon. Do you want me to help you outside?" She asked him. Iceheart nodded.

"Can you?" He meowed. Heartstar got to her feet, and slowly nudged the tom to his paws, letting him lean on her. She slowly walked him out to the clearing, where he laid down in a perfect view to high rock.

"There you go." Heartstar murmured, licking his ears. "I'm gonna go get the kits ready. I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too." Iceheart purred. Heartstar walked into the nursery, flicking her tail for her kits to come over. After explaining to her kits what would be happening, and after cleaning them up well, she headed to high rock, jumping onto and calling the summons for the clan to come together.

"I gather you all here today to make some new apprentices. I call upon our warrior ancestors too look down on these six apprentices. They want to train to become a warrior, but first need to become a apprentice. Blizzardkit, you will be known as Blizzardpaw. Your mentor will be Sleetshard. Moonkit you will be known as Moonpaw, and your mentor will be Patchpelt. Stormkit you will be known as Stormpaw, and your mentor will be Blackfur. Fawnkit you will be known as Fawnpaw and your mentor will be Flowerstream. Silverkit you will be known as Silverpaw, and your mentor will be Wildheart. And Redkit, you will be known as Redpaw, and your mentor will be Cloudfeather." Heartstar finished, watching as the mentors touched noses with there apprentices.

"Now Starrykit. Nettleclaw would like to take you on as the medicine cat apprentice. Do you agree?" Heartstar asked. Starrykit hesitated then nodded.

"Yes, I agree." She meowed, touching noses to Nettleclaw.

"Then you are known as Starrypaw, and you will train to be our new medicine cat." Heartstar meowed, watching as the clan called all the new apprentices names. "This meeting is dismissed." The leader meowed, jumping off of high rock, and congratulating all her kits.

"I am very proud of all of you." She meowed.

"As am I." Iceheart meowed, limping over to them.

Heartstar smiled at her family, and she could of sworn she felt someone brush against her leg.

Dewkit maybe.

**AU: There you are. I hope you liked it. Review please! Let me know who your favorite is! **


End file.
